User blog:Trakked/Creepypasta Rap Battles 5: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs. Normal Porn for Normal People.com
I'm guessing this is an early christmas special. Whatever. Anyways, this is the famous Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs. the kinda popular NormalPornForNormalPeople.com. Let's-a go! NPFNP.com: Italics MMG: Bold CREEPYPASTA RAP BATTLES! MEREANA MORDEGARD GLESGORV! VS! NORMAL PORN FOR NORMAL PEOPLE.COM! BEGIN! NPFNP.com I'm about to light this track up with everything I got! I got the skills to burn a red man down, making this mereana rot! My rhymes are gonna destroy you: your attacks are just useless! You see, you'll be tonguetied! Retaliating is just foolish! To be abusive to this doofus, I have the solution! I shall end this confusion as I start this execution! Your weird rolling eyes will not even make me hesitate! Enter my site: but you've already taken the bait! Mereana Stop your rhyming; I'll be fighting, raps enticing, bringing lightning, You'll be crying, this titan's rising, looks like you won't be surviving! You see, on my video, you'll be scared; I'm every man's worst nightmare! It seems in your rapping, you don't even care! So, I guess that means I shouldn't be fair! I'm destroying Van Buren as I come across rhymes that I wrote! It seems like you choked, but I'll never give the antidote! You say that you're regular, but you're nowhere near normal! It's about time I stopped this quarrel, but you still haven't learned the moral! NPFNP.com Let's be serious here: I don't care about you or your video. I'm just being honest to this napoleon movie look-alike, Pedro. Now, allow me to rap some more and burn you down into the red floor, 'cuz apparently, you need therapy, I'll maul you to your core! Let's stop this for a second: You're messin' with a great nemesis! I bring the medicine to stop this mexican from trying to seem menacin'! I also bring the genesis, you're just pumping up my adrenaline! I'll never be a gentleman, I've just found another specimen! Mereana It seems like you've stepped up your game, but I'll always bring you down! I'm the better creepypasta; you just wear the dunce crown. As you see, I'll always be an endangerment to your life, I'm just beginning this strife, I bring eternal fire in our fight! Despite that you died, let's just bring a new era across, I'll toss this pure loss to the creepypastas, I'm the boss! You've already lost, you imbecile of a doctor, I bring pain; eternal pain! This pasta does not seem proper! NPFNP.com Allow me to break the measurements, I shall break this man into experiments! You see, I'm not done yet! Your rhymes were just embarrassments! I finish this with quickness, I spit this with real heat! You'll be burned until your corpse is pure black; you've been beat! Mereana You've broken the time-line in our rap battle, what a surprise, It seems like you're butthurt, let's just see if this baby cries, I bring your demise as I enter you into Hell, Or, if you do survive, you'll be locked up in a prison cell. WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts